


Capture - Young Justice

by Unknown_Sociopath



Series: Capture [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Canon Relationships, Crossover, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Sociopath/pseuds/Unknown_Sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team is transported into the wilderness and forced to play a game or cat and mouse with three other groups of people. Paired in two's, they try not to get caught by the hunt team while trying to figure out how to get out of here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture - Young Justice

Six out of eight members of the team stand out of uniform in a line in front of their respective mentors. Instinctively, M'gann connects them with a psychic link. After chorusing that they are connected, they focus on the League members that begin to talk.

"Although some of you are not usually awake by now," Flash begins, with a sharp look towards his protege, "we felt it was best to leave you a full day to complete your activities."

'Do you have any idea what's going on.' Wally asks.

"First, you should know that Klarion has been planning something." Superman cuts in, keeping his voice neutral. "A week ago, he fell onto our radar, appearing in every city that houses a hero and then disappearing again. You need to keep an eye out for him."

'Batman hasn't told me anything." Robin responds.

Artemis sighs into the link. "I haven't heard anything either."

Martian Manhunter speaks up. "Due to missions with their mentors, Zatanna and Raquel will be delayed. They should be able to join up with you later."

"Oh will you just tell us what is going on already?" Wally bursts out, impatient. M'gann forces herself to hide her smile.

"If you are patient, you will learn." Aquaman replies.

"Long story short," Green Arrow summarizes, "today is the one year anniversary of the team. And you guys get a day off."

Dizziness washes over the teens as Batman argues. "Not a day off. You will be followed. Lose your tail, and keep them lost, while you are at the fair in town." He steps towards the team, noticing as the dizziness increases.

Conner and M'gann lean on each other, trying to stay upright as the martian drops the link. She watches as Wally and Artemis reach for each others hands and Robin and Kaldur focus only on staying upright. The mentors rush to them all, and M'gann's Uncle reaches out for her telepathically. She falls to her knees and closes her eyes, fighting off the blue light that took over her vision. Static fills her ears, and she can feel her powers slowly stop recognizing the others around her, not able to feel emotion of read any thought at all.

Quicker than it came, the dizziness recedes and their sight and hearing is returned to them. Automatically, two things catch M'ganns attention. One- They are no longer at the mountain, instead in a small clearing in the woods. Two- They are not in their civvies. All six of them have black pants on with a large pocket on the right side, black hiking boots,black gloves, and black vests with lights along the edges and down the back. The only differences are the color of the t-shirts and jackets they are wearing with the vests. Her and Conner are wearing a bright lime color, Artemis and Robin have deep green, and Wally and Kaldur have on teal.

Her eyes, along with the rest of the team, flick to the youngest of the group, worried by the lack of secret identity. Resigned, the hacker raises his head and waves, blue eyes reflecting the sunlight. "Batman's gonna kill me, but what the hell. Richard John Grayson, at your service." He bows, smiling. "Although I prefer to be called Dick." They nod at him while Artemis narrows her eyes and smacks him on the back of the head, muttering "I'm not laughing about it yet," which causes him to smile. 

M'gann tries to set up a mental link. Frowning and looking down at her Caucasian hands, she speaks. “I can't access my powers.” There is a lack of weapons, and suddenly Dick punches Conner in the arm.

Conner rubs his arms and glares at the young teenager. “That hurt. Why did you punch me?”

Robin frowns. “It hurt. Meaning here, you don't have your kryptonian abilities. I would guess that, Kaldur, you don't have you're magic.” He looks at the leader, eyes squinting. “You don't have you're gills, either. Wally, speed?” 

Wally shakes his head. “Everything's moving at the speed it did before I did the experiment. And I'm not starving.” M'gann feels her eyes widen with confusion, and tries to hide her emotions like Batman had told her to do when he had a day of training the team.

Robin scowls and looks at the ground, thinking. M'gann looks around, noticing for the first time three more groups of people, dressing like the team, only with other colors, that are on each side of the clearing. In the middle, there is a stage with nothing on it.

One of the teams are made up of teenagers, all obviously older than sixteen. Dressed in gold is a black haired girl that is glaring at everything surrounding her, and a confused boy with short brown hair and a nervous smile on his face. A guy with even shorter hair is pacing back and forth with a scowling girl with very light hair. Both are wearing yellow. The other two guys are wearing white, standing in protective positions on opposite sides of the group. M'gann assumes they are the leaders.

Another team is made up of adults. A scruffy man who looks uncomfortable and contemplative and a man who is trying to find something are in blue. Two men who are large and muscled, although one has hair that would flow in the wind in a movie, look around like they lost something while wearing purple. A lean woman stands calmly in red that matches her hair, and the man that shares her color looks ready to panic. The woman reminds M'gann of Artemis for a second, but she dismisses the thought.

In the final team, there is arguing. In pink, a man stands in the middle of the group searching his clothing for something and yelling at a tall man, and a woman with bright red hair stands off to the side with interest, as though it's all a show. A large man with very long hair stands in gray, staring at the man in pink like he's an idiot and arguing with him. A young girl stands in gray between the two men, managing to glare at both of them at once while trying to stop the fighting. The last two men stand together in black, one who is enjoying the argument and is adding his comments every once in a while and one who looks upset but is trying to focus elsewhere.

Everyone focuses on a stage in the middle of the clearing, which suddenly holds four males, one of which M'gann recognizes as Klarion. Dick speaks quietly to the team. “Don't say anything. Until we know a way out of wherever we are, we have to go along with what they say.” She wants to argue, but decides that he must know what he is talking about.

A tall one begins to speak, with an accent the martian had never heard. “I am so glad you could all make it to our little game.” M'gann only half focus's on the words, distracted by his golden horns and green and black robes. “If you don't want to play, your vests will no longer be simply a fashion accessory. Anyone want to object?” Nobody moves, so he smiles and looks to a skinny man with an amused expression.

Nodding, the man steps forward and continues. “By now, I suppose you all know your partners?” At the lack of response he gets, he sighs. “The one who shares your color is you partner. Now, you will all be playing a game of cat and mouse. One partnership will be the hunter. The rest?” He pauses, smiling. “The prey.”

A stout man steps forward, moving with confidence. He begins to speak in an accent similar to the first man, lifting up a circular device. “The hunt team receive this. To capture your prey, you must turn it on and then touch it to someones vest. Each hunt team has two days to capture two prey teams, one each day. If you fail to catch a team the first day, you can catch two the second. If you only catch one team, you are up for elimination against the team you caught. If you fail to catch a team, you are eliminated. And if any of the prey stays in the same spot for three minutes, their location will be revealed to the hunt team for the remainder of that day.” A gate with twelve places for people to grand in rises from the ground. “Step right up.”

Slowly, the teams make their way into their color designated gate. The man in the gold, green, and black smiles. “Good. Now, each day a hunt will run for four hours. On your wrists are holographic computers, which only contain and _can_ only contain maps of the arena and messages from us.”

Klarion steps forward. “Before we start, lets introduce our teams. In green, there is Dick Grayson and Artemis Crock, the only two normal humans in their little group. In lime are our aliens, a kryptonian and a martian, Conner Kent and M'gann M'orzz. And, in teal, we have Wally West and Kaldur'ahm, two people who are said to not get enough recognition.” He sounds bored, like he is reading off a script that he isn't fond of.

The normal guy speaks up again. “In gold, Allison Argent and Issac Lahey are two people who has semi-normal lives before they met the white team. Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski, our yellow team, might as well be the two biggest assets to the others lives outside of this arena. And, unsurprisingly, the two Alphas, Scott McCall and my nephew, Derek Hale, are the white team.”

The stout man looks around. “Black is two angels, Castiel and Gabriel. They are brothers. Gray is the moose and the kid, Sam Winchester and Krissy Chambers. And pink Dean Winchester, the determined older brother to Sam, and the young dreamer, Charlie Bradbury.”

The green one talks again, drawing attention to himself. “The beast, Bruce Banner, and the archer, Clint Barton, are the blue team. My brother, Thor Odinson, and the soldier out of his time, Steve Rogers, are the purple team. The man of iron, Tony Stark, and the brilliant Natasha Romanoff are are red.” He pauses sweeping his arms out and smirking. “And, for the first hunt, the purple team will be the hunt team.”

Thor and Steve walk to the stage and step up, trying to get close to the self-proclaimed game-masters. They seem to hit a barrier once they get too close, and the devices are thrown their way. They both catch one as Klarion speaks again. “Oh and, if you hadn't noticed, you have no special abilities. For this game, you are all simply human. Now, prey teams get a head start. Turn, and get ready to run.” Most of them turn, but M'gann can see that Dick is still facing the men, glaring at Klarion. He cries out in pain as his vest light up, his cry accompanied with another, and he turns around. Klarion starts again. “The game begins in 3... 2... 1... run.”


End file.
